Teardrops On The Roses
by xelectralove
Summary: ONESHOT. When Eve catches Mike with Kelly Kelly, of course their relationship suffers, Eve begins to slowly fall to rock bottom, can Mike be there to catch her when she does? Eve/Miz pairing!


This is just a oneshot I wrote while waiting for SmackDown, god dammit, three more hours! I'm really excited for it! I can't wait because I'll be able to write my next chapter for Time For The Divas To Go during it!

* * *

Teardrops on the Roses

ONESHOT.

* * *

As I walked through the dark streets of New York, I couldn't help but wonder what they where actually doing. I left the room so fast I couldn't tell what was happening. I never really gave him a chance to explain. He must have had a reason to be in the divas locker room.

I wasn't supposed to be at RAW, It was a surprise. I told him I didn't feel well, then when I felt better I called into work to say I was feeling better, they said if I could make it in time, I would be able to still have my match.

How long had it been going on? Kelly Kelly. My best friend outside the ring. All of our hatred was just a storyline, or so I thought. Maybe she was jealous, she had just broke up with her boyfriend, Sheldon Souray.

Why do bad things happen to good people? I mean, all the bad stuff I did was in a storyline, none of it was real. I'm a good person. I look out for people. I help people. Why?

I just sighed, he wasn't worth fighting for if he acted the way he did.

Maybe I'm imagining this wrong. Maybe he was asking her for advice. Still... he could have asked me, besides, why ask Kelly? I would give much better advice than Kelly.

Ugh, Kelly. How could she do this to me? Mike. How could he do this to me?

This isn't fair. I'll find somebody better, somebody who cares about my feelings.

Somebody who loves me.

I just kept on walking, my head hanging low, like I had done something wrong.

Maybe it's me. Maybe I didn't make a good girlfriend, he must have just stayed with me with pity.

I'm ashamed, how could I have been such a fool?

I ignored the drunk men whistling at me as I walked by, I wasn't going to find a guy here, not like this.

Maybe I just need a fling, sort of like.. a one night stand? No. I am not that type of girl. Don't do that to yourself Eve.

Actually, I could use a drink right now.

I looked around and found a run down, rusty old bar, it looked to have only men inside, I just want a drink.

I walked inside and saw that all eyes where on me, I ignored them and sat down at a bar stool.

"What can I do for you sugar?" a man with missing teeth asked me.

"The strongest thing you have." I replied, I intended of drinking my sorrows away, not that I had any reason not to. Everything is falling to pieces.

The bartender handed me my drink, I drank every last drop of it. I needed it. I decided to have another, then another, then another and now, I'm on another.

"Hey sugarpie, wanna come to my place?" a drunk, older man, who looked to be in his early forties, came over and put his arm around me.

"No, get off me now." I tried to push his arm off me but he just tightened his grip.

"Let's go." He pushed me off the barstool and dragged me outside.

He held me outside the bar, a black sportscar was in front of us, I asumed it was his, I closed my eyes, waiting to be shoved into the boot of the car or something like that.

I felt his grip loosen on me, he must have been opening the car door, I could hear faint sounds of pain in front of me, I opened my eyes and saw the man lying on the ground in agony. I looked up and saw Mike, standing on top of him.

"What do you want?" I was drunk, I didn't want to deal with him right now.

The rain suddenlly stopped, we where both soaking wet.

"What are you doing here? Come on, you're coming home. "

"No Mike! You aren't the boss of me!"

I was about to continue shouting at him when he kissed me on the lips, he put his arms around me.

"I'm sorry for what you saw, I was asking her for some advice."he whispered, our foreheads where pressed against eachother.

"Advice for what?" I whispered slowly.

"This, now I know this isn't the best of places to do this, follow me." I took his hand and he pulled me over to the park accross the street, it had roses, daisies, cherry blossoms and all other sorts of beautiful things. It was in the middles of town.

He brought me under a cherry blossom tree, "Eve Marie Torres, you are my everything. You have been with me through thick and thin. We've made it with me through thick and thin together. I love you with all my heart and I would love if you could be with me for the rest of my life. Eve Marie Torres, will you do me the honour, of marrying me?" he held out a box, it had an engagement ring.

I started to cry, the sun came out, it was like a fairytale, "Of course! Yes!" he stood up and picked me up and we kissed.

I was still crying. This was the best moment of my life.

He picked a few roses from beside us and handed them to me with the ring from the box.

This was my happily ever after. I would be spending my life with my prince charming and I wouldn't want it any other way.

From my face fell tears, my teardrops on the roses.

* * *

xx I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
